Greg Heffley
Greg Heffley (born July 16, 1994) is an American student and the main protagonist of the Diary Of a Wimpy Kid novel series and franchise. He starts out being about 12 years old. In the most recent ones, he is 14 or 15. He is constantly bullied by his brother Rodrick Heffley and schoolgirl Patty Farell. He feels outcasted by both of his brothers and his parents. Rowley is his best friend even though he is often critical and been manipulative towards him and others. He is lazy and never blames anything on himself, and thus dislikes homework. He doesn't have many friends at school either, though makes a few friends. He is also Roman Catholic. Despite being the main protagonist of the franchise, he also has antagonistic roles. Personality Greg is lazy, petty, slightly narcissistic, sociopathic, egotistical, eccentric, egocentric, usually backstabbing, and sometimes even selfish and dishonest, and apparently lacks talent. He hardly has any skills aside from video games and possibly singing. However, despite all this, Greg still has had his kind and caring moments, just not that often. He hates taking the blame for anything, and would much rather not take all the credit. Greg explains and narrates throughout the series that he has no strong talents, other than video games and comics. As such, he spends most of his time on them, which deters him away from schoolwork and chores. For a time, he harbored a hope of drawing for the school newspaper, but his comic was bowdlerized by the editor (Mr. Ira) and Rowley’s comic, which was also Greg's idea, was better liked by the people at his school. He hardly shows any other talents. However, Greg is probably good at singing, due to the fact that when he was auditioning for the school play, the drama teacher told him he had a nice soprano (high male) voice and is also good at sewing, but he complains that these talents do not make him stand out. Greg almost always tries to find a scapegoat to put the blame on for his behavior, but he is oblivious to the fact that nobody forced or influenced him, other than probably his older brother, Rodrick, to act in this manner. Very few times has Greg actually admitted to being "wrong" in a decision he made and took responsibility for it. It should also be noted that while Greg is arguably a watered down version of Rodrick, he does not have any productive interests and could actually be considered more hurtful than Rodrick psychologically. Although he's considered a "wimp", he has a problematic behavior in many cases, and he often puts himself and his family into trouble. Typically he is looking to find a scapegoat to blame, and only in very rare occasions does he admits being "wrong", but he also seems to care for others and, as such, is willing to give himself to people he loves, especially Rodrick. The parents of his best friend, Rowley, believe Greg is a bad influence on their son (mainly Rowley's dad) because he sometimes gets bad grades in school, does not focus on his studies like he's supposed to, and barely listens to his parents. Greg wants to be famous when he grows up and imagines it many times. He is very petty in order to win. Capture image Greg's fabrictation of Marty Porter Greg always has an exaggerated thought, being confident of being rich and famous. He also kind of bullies and use Rowley much more than needed, as he often thinks of hurting him and makes him do a lot of his work, like giving him piggy-rides, looking out for dog-poop, and completing Greg's English work since Greg is not good at writing in cursive, though Greg believes that he is doing it for a good cause. Although Greg is shown not to be hostile towards Rowley, in Rowley's diary, Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid, Greg can be seen shouting at Rowley for trying out his retainer. He also had a huge crush on Holly Hills, when she turned up at the seventh graders' roller rink (Rodrick Rules film). Holly Hills was a new seventh grader at Westmore Middle School whom he fell deeply in love with. In the film adaptations of Rodrick Rules and Dog Days, he put in so much effort to win Holly all to himself, which was what Rodrick was reading out loud from Greg's diary in the film Rodrick Rules. After Holly's sister Heather Hills' Sweet Sixteen party in the film Dog Days, Holly took Greg's hand, indicating she liked him back and she thinks he is really amusing. However, in the books, Greg lost interest in Holly after she mistook him for Fregley. Trivia *In the film series, he is played by Zachary Gordon in the first three films (who later voiced Young Norm in Norm of the North in an uncredited role), and by Jason Drucker in the fourth film. *He is 5'9 and weighs 143 lbs. *Greg Heffley displayed 12 out of 13 signs of sociopathy throughtout the series, such as: *#Grandiose Sense of Self *#Acts of Manipulation *#Acts of Superficial Charming *#Pathological Lying *#Lack of Guilt or Shame *#Shallow Emotions *#Need for Stimulation *#Lack of Empathy *#Impulsive Nature *#Juvenile Delinquency *#General Unreliability *#Criminal Versitility *The only trait of sociopathy Greg does not display is promiscuity due to being only a middle schooler. Gallery Greg vs Patty.jpg|Greg facing Patty Farrell. Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Greg, Rowley, Chirag, and the Cheese.jpg Category:Weaklings Category:Teenagers Category:Narrators Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Book Heroes Category:Kids Category:Victims Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Related to Villain Category:Rivals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Protector of Innocence Category:On & Off Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Controversial Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Liars Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Paranoid Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Selfless Category:Provoker Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Big Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroic Criminals